


Runaways: Love, family, and war

by WritingforTheAvengers



Series: Runaways [3]
Category: Avengers, Black Panther - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: F/M, Fluff, and i don't know where we'll go, it's gonna be a journey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingforTheAvengers/pseuds/WritingforTheAvengers
Summary: Queen (Y/N) and King T'Challa have survived the first ten years of marriage, and even though things have not been easy, everything is about to get much worse when a newly elected president threatens not only (Y/N)'s kingdom, but also their marriage.
Relationships: Black Panther / Reader, Black Panther x Reader, T'Challa / Reader, t'challa X reader
Series: Runaways [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/906204
Kudos: 2





	Runaways: Love, family, and war

“Alright, I’m going to bed right now,” T’Challa stretched and yawned loudly. He kissed the top of (Y/N)’s head and patted her hair softly. “Are you coming?”

“I need to finish this,” the queen sighed heavily and looked up at her husband and smiled softly. “I promise I’ll be there in a few minutes—” out of a sudden, the door burst open and the monarch’s youngest daughter ran inside the office. She climbed onto (Y/N)’s lap and cuddled. “Hey, what’s going on?”

“Can you read me a bedtime story?” Alicia said. “I can’t sleep.”

“Honey, I can’t right now,” Queen (Y/N) pouted. “Can daddy read it for you tonight? I will do it tomorrow, but right now, mommy’s working.”

Alicia looked over at T’Challa and smiled sheepishly. “Can you do it daddy?”

“Of course I can,” he reached his hand out to her and she grabbed it tightly. “I hope you’re tucked in when I finish this,” he warned. Queen (Y/N) nodded and waved them goodbye.

It hadn’t been long since T’Challa and (Y/N) made things up, probably just a year, and though she knew like things were finally turning back to normal, she felt like this new normality was fragile. She still walked on eggshells around her husband. They were talking a lot more, communicating a lot more about everything, which brought issues that they hadn’t foreseen: being very honest about having to work and having to make work a priority.

Work and workload was probably their biggest issue; they found it hard to stop working. As time went by, the job got more difficult and intricate, and time for the relationship and the family was more and more scarce. T’Challa had his own issues to deal with now that he was out to the world about his powers and the technologies Wakanda was developing, but Queen (Y/N) was facing a world filled with men trying to make her small.

The trip to the Maldives was great, but it didn’t last long enough.

Queen (Y/N) wrote and programmed a few more emails and decided to call it quits for the day. She was not home, so she was not in the right place to fight. She closed her laptop and walked towards the bedroom. On her way there, she looked over at Alicia’s bedroom; T’Challa was snuggled next to her, and the little girl—who looked a lot like her father—was fast asleep. (Y/N) waved at T’Challa and he tucked their daughter and slowly got off the bed.

King T’Challa met his wife at the door, and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. “Did you get to finish?”

“Yeah,” she nodded. “I mean, no, not really,” she chuckled softly as they walked towards their bedroom. “But it’s late, and I realized that I’m supposed to be on holiday here,” she curled her arm around T’Challa’s. “I did get to tell Alexei to take care of home while I’m gone. Tell me we don’t have anything royal-y to do tomorrow…”

“We don’t… and guess what…” T’Challa smiled mischievously. “Mother and Shuri are taking the kids for the whole day, and by that I really mean the _whole damn_ day… They were even planning on staying a few days there… if you’re comfortable with that.”

“What are you thinking, you devil?”

“Maybe we could have a date? But more like a date _in_ ,” he wiggled his eyebrows. “You know, eat some nice food, stay all day in bed and… do adult things,” he whispered to his queen’s ear.

“Threatening me with a good time,” (Y/N) jokingly scolded him. “Shame on you, your majesty,” the queen sighed dramatically. “Sounds like a plan to me, though. Let your mom have the kids for a month if she wants,” the queen tugged at her bottom lip. “I won’t be mad.”

“Yeah, but don’t let her hear you or she will take it too seriously. Perfect, I’ve been wanting to have you all to myself. I think our holidays were too short, and besides we were with the kids all day long.”

“Hey…” (Y/N) stopped and tugged at T’Challa’s arm. “I love you.”

“I love you too, your majesty,” T’Challa smiled widely and leaned forward to kiss her. “I love you very, very much.”

Even though sometimes (Y/N) felt like walking on eggshells around T’Challa, all hesitation and doubts went away the minute she heard he loved her. She was safe in his arms, she was home, and she was reassured of why she loved T’Challa in the first place.

“What are you thinking?” He asked, pressing his forehead against hers.

“Just how much I love you. Like—everything we’ve been through… I’m just very lucky to have you.”

“I know… I’m really great,” T’Challa smiled widely.

“You’re an idiot,” she punched her husband’s arm jokingly and walked together to their room.


End file.
